Bittersweet
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: It's Adventure Time with Finn and Jake...plus 1.


Tl;d(A/N)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

It's not stuffing mine, what do you people want?

* * *

><p><em>Clunk!<em> went the sound of an empty tankard as Princess Bubblegum slammed it on the counter. "Gimme another." she grumbled, sliding the tankard over. The bartender nodded, snatched it up and began refilling it.

Princess Bubblegum groaned and slumped in her barstool, the bright, fluorescent lights of the Sweet Lemonhead baking her like kumquat cake. So wrapped up was she in her troubles that she didn't even notice when Marceline floated in and moved up next to her. "Knew I'd find you here, Bonnibel."

Bubblegum hiccuped and turned to glare at the smirking vampiress. "What're -hic- YOU doing here, Marceline?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and flicked the princess's forehead, making her yelp. "I'm here to bring you to the wedding, dummy. EVERYONE's waiting for you."

Bubblegum cringed at the word 'wedding' and turned away from her gal pal. "I don't wanna."

"You know, Finn's not letting the ceremony go on without you."

At that, the princess turned to look back at Marceline. "He...he's not?"

The vampire queen shook her head. "Nope. And Lee's MAD. He says if you're not there in ten minutes that he's gonna put a curse on you. I only caught half of what he was screaming, but I think it has something to do with making you smell like expired tuna fish for the rest of your life."

Bubblegum huffed and tried to lift her head off the table. "I don't care. Just let me -hic- mope, Marceline."

Sighing, the vampiress figured she'd be here for a while and ordered a tall glass of fruit punch. "Mind telling me why you won't go to the wedding, Bonnibel?" With gusto, she downed the fruit punch, draining the red color from it and turning the drink bleak and colorless.

The princess sniffled and turned away again. "Fi -hic- nn doesn't want me there."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Of course. I must've been thrown off by the fact that you got an invite."

"Don't you -hic- get smart with -hic- me, Marceline." snapped Bubblegum, pointing at the immortal, or rather five feet to her right. "I'll kick your ass."

Laughing, Marceline flicked her friend's ear again. "Oh, I'm sure, I'm sure. Is this still about you being a jealous goof?"

"I'm not jealous." hissed Bubblegum. "I'M _WEIRD_!"

The bar momentarily stopped their activity to stare at the princess's outburst. "As you all were!" she shrieked, and the bar complied instantly.

"PB, we've got a good five minutes before we have to get back or Marshall's gonna go all Husbandzilla on us." Marceline stated matter-of-factly. "Which is, y'know, bad and stuff."

"I still don't wanna go." pouted Bubblegum. "...It's gonna hurt too much."

Marceline let out a groan-sigh and thwapped Bubblegum on the head. "What the hell was that for?" she shrieked, glaring daggers at the unafraid vampiress.

"For being a butt." she replied, snapping her fingers for another fruit punch. "You've been Finn's love interest for how many years? It may have changed now, but he's still one of your closest friends. And you're one of HIS closest friends. For grod's sake, he's putting his wedding to the man...vampire of his dreams on hold just so you'll show up. He wants you there, PB. Be there."

Marceline's words resonated through Bubblegum's head. She couldn't deny that Finn was doing a lot for her. And he was butter nutters for Marshall Lee.

"'Kay." mumbled the princess. "I'll go."

Marceline smiled wide and clapped her hands together. "Fantastic! Now let's go and-"

"AFTER my drink." she said, reaching for her now finished Bluebellaberry Blast."

Marceline facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee stood at the altar, arms crossed with a scowl on his face that could melt steel. He shifted uncomfortably in his tuxedo and tugged on his blood-red bow tie, resisting the urge to drain the red from it. After some more shifting, he checked his watch and narrowed his eyes. "She's running late."<p>

Finn nuzzled up against Marshall Lee, flashing him an award-winning smile. Hero or otherwise, he looked stunning as a bride. In place of his usual blue shorts and shirts, he was wearing a light blue wedding dress with enough silk and chiffon to rival Princess Bubblegum's tart skirt. He left his hat at home for this occasion, his luxurious blonde hair flowing down to his ankles. The only things that he kept from his usual attire were his shoes. He could NOT walk in heels. At ALL. And clenched in his hands was a beautiful bouquet of roses, lilies, daisies and carnations. "Give her some time, Lee. She'll be here. I just know it."

"She better." hissed Lee. "Or I'll be driven to do things. BAD things."

The doors flew open and in floated a sour-looking Marceline, slinging an incredibly giddy Princess Bubblegum over her shoulder. In her hand was an empty tankard, which she waved around excitedly. "Look, Marceline!" she giggled, propping herself up on the vampiress's other shoulder. "Wedding people!"

Essentially ALL the citizens of Ooo had shown up for this momentous occasion. In one section sat the entirety of the Candy Kingdom. Even Uncle Lemongrab had shown up, but remained silent throughout the whole thing, glaring at every little imperfection he saw.

Far in the back was Marshall Lee's mother, Lady of Evil, snapping as many pictures as she could so she would never forget 'her precious baby boy's special day'. The Lord of Evil, Marceline's dad, sat next to her, trying his best to not suck out the soul of the Ice King, who sat terrified in front of him. Propped up on the wizard's soldier was Gunther, who glared at the evil lord and made an 'I'm watching you.' motion with his flipper.

Jake, Lady Rainicorn and her parents, Ellen and Bob sat closest to the happy couple, all excited to see their little Finny find happiness.

Behind them sat the denizens of Aaa. Cake sat perched on Fionna's head, waiting patiently for the wedding to begin. Fionna's eyes twinkled like diamonds and her yaoi fangirlism was kicking into maximum overdrive. Prince Gumball sat politely with his arms folded across his lap, giddiness bubbling at the surface while Lord Monochromicorn hovered above him. The Ice Queen, who was assigned far, far, far, FAR away from the prince, was huffy at not being able to molest Gumball during the ceremony. Ah, well.

"Hey, everybody." sighed Marceline, dumping the princess next to Lady Rainicorn. "Found her."

"_Finally_." sighed Marshall Lee, reducing his murderous intent. "Now we can get this thing going."

Princess Bubblegum giggled and hiccuped, trying to take a sip from her tankard, only to realize it was empty.

As Marshall Lee and Finn stepped up to the altar, Beemo hopped up the stairs provided for him, dressed in a fitting tuxedo. Switching over to his 'minister function', he cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved." said the little robot. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the glorious union of Finn the human and Marshall Lee the Vamp Marquis."

Slowly, a blushing Finn reached over and took Lee's hand, squeezing it gently. The vampire smiled at the blonde and Beemo had to pause to wipe a digital tear from his eye.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, please keep your face holes shut."

Beemo paused for effect and looked around. "Then, if no one has any objections, I now pronounce you man and vampire. You may kiss the human."

The chapel erupted into cheers as Marshall Lee grabbed Finn by the collar and pulled him into a full-on liplock. Bubblegum, still drunk, flopped out of her seat, semiconscious. After Finn and Lee were done smooching, Finn turned around and tossed the bouquet in a high arc. "Heads up, people!"

There was a mad dash for the bouquet. As it arced back down, there was a flash of blue light and half the chapel was frozen solid. Ice Queen held up the bouquet and grinned wolfishly at Prince Gumball, who cringed in fear and disgust. Mostly disgust.

"Now," said Marshall Lee, wrapping his new bride in a bear hug. "Can you guess what time it is?"

Finn blushed and looked around at all the reverie, particularly enjoying the sight of Fionna putting the stomp-down on Ice Queen. "Uh, Adventure Time?"

Lee shrugged and pointed to the buffet tables. "I was thinking Cake Time, but that works, too."

* * *

><p>Enjoy and review~^^<p> 


End file.
